A Game of Tag
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: I got tagged. Mrs Nicole Jonas, Starsnuffers and PollyPocket911 and anyone else who wants to do it, you've been tagged. Mostly Natess, one Smitchie, One Nichie and one Tesson.


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag 5 other people:**

**Mrs Nicole Jonas, Starsnuffers, PollyPocket911 AND ANYONE ELSE WHO WANTS TO DO THIS. **

**These probably suck.

* * *

**

**You are the Music in Me  
High School Musical 2  
Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale  
(Smitchie)**

Mitchie was the reason Shane wrote his songs the way he did now.  
Likewise, all of Mitchie's love songs were about Shane.  
It was a common thread. Shane was the music in Mitchie. Mitchie was the music in Shane. They had the same favorite song. They liked the same stuff. They were music soulmates.

(a/n: Yeah, I know this one sucks. This one was hard!)

* * *

**As I Am  
Miley Cyrus  
Meet Miley Cyrus  
Natess  
(Why is this song even in my music library? I hate her! The brothers are getting it!)**

Tess sighed. Another one of those days where she just didn't want to get out of bed. She jumped as the phone ranf "Hello?"  
"Hey Tess what's up?" It was Nate.  
"Not much"  
"Cool, let's hangout"  
"I won't be much fun. It's one of those days"  
"I don't care. I just want to be with you"  
Later that day, Tess looked over at Nate "Why do you want me the way I am? Every other guy wants me to be T.J., not me"  
"I want to Tess, not T.J. I love Tess Tyler, not her mom"  
Tess stared at him.  
"Tess, I don;t want to be with anyone other then you"

It felt good to have someone love her for her and not her mom

* * *

**You, You, You  
Julianne Hough (the girl from dancing with the stars)  
Julianne Hough  
Tesson**

_Jason._ He always made Tess laugh._ Jason. _He was perfect the way he was.

Tess could remeber every detail of the day they met. What she wore, the place, where she had been standing, How she had stared and how she felt when she realised that Jason was a happy-go-lucky version of Shane.

He'd been begging Shane for a birdhouse. He'd gotten it, just not from Shane.

Tess would do anything to be Jason. It was insane, but she would run infront of a train, or jump off a cliff to be with him.

Love can make you do strange things.

* * *

**Just Friends  
Jonas Brothers  
Jonas Brothers  
Nitchie  
(It's about time I got something by JB!)**

There she was. Mitchie Torres. Nate's friend. The girl he was in love with. She wasn't with Shane anymore. She wasn't with anyone. She was only friends with Shane.

Everyone but Mitchie knew that she was supposed to be with Nate. That one day, Nate would be on her mind. That one day, Nate and Mitchie would be making plans that included a picket fence and rose garden.

Until then, they were just friends.

* * *

**Dreaming Under the Same Moon  
Julianne and Derek Hough  
Julianne Hough  
Natess**

Nate was on tour. Tess was alone. Just being with him was a huge leap of faith. Being with Nate was difficult.

Nate had to chase his dreams. Nate was Tess' dream. and he was a musician. he was on tour.

But they were connected at the heart. They were meant to be.

Tess was Nate's everything. It hurt they had to be apart. But it was always a treat when he heard her voice, or saw her face.

Tess was Nate's dream, but music was his job. If ever wanted to support himself, he was be away from his dream.

They could dream under the same moon, and the same stars. That had to be enough for them while they were wishing they would see eachother soon.

When they had their dreams, and they had eachother, they would never be alone. Even when hundred of miles seperated them.

* * *

**Help Me, Help You  
Julianne Hough  
Julianne Hough  
Natess  
(Why am I getting so much of her?)**

Tess was 25. She had a little girl named Jamie. She was depressed.

She and Nate were best friends. But she never would accpet his help.

Tess had a drinking problem. How could Nate help someone who told him that she doesn't need help? How was he going to save a sol that needed to save itself?

When Nate got hom from work oneday, Jamie was on the phone. She was cyring "Nate, I can't get Momma to come out of her room, and I'm hungry!"

"I'll be right there. Sit tight Jay."

Nate got to Tess' house as quick as he could. He made Jamie ramen noodles, and then managed to force his way into Tess' room. She told him to leave her alone.

How was he going to help her? He'd done almost all he could do?

He finally convinced her to go to rehab.

and four years later, Jamie finally got a dad.

* * *

**I Learned from You (Solo Version)  
Miley Cyrus  
Bride to Terebithia  
Natess  
(Oh, they are GETTING BEAT!)**

Sometimes Tess refused to listen to Nate. It bugged him, but she thought she knew it all. She just wouldn't learn from him, even though he could open doors to places she wanted to be.

Nate knew all of Tess' secrets, all of her hiding places. He was honest with her.

She did leanr from him. She learned to be strong and indpenedent. She also learned she was inlove with him. She just would never admit it.

* * *

**That Song in My Head  
Julianne Hough  
Julianne Hough  
Natess  
(IT'S RIGGED I TELL YOU! RIGGED!!)**

Tess grew up in a small town. She'd never seen the hansome amn with curly hair before. Except on T.V.

Nate caught her staring at him. But he smiled back.

"How about an autograph for your biggest fan?" Nate wrote his name and number in the palm of Tess' hand.

The song playing on his radio was stuck in Tess' head. She had a mental image of the video. A brown eyed boy dancing in the bed of Ford while his bandmates begged him to cut it out.

and Tess thought Jason was the crazy on.

* * *

**Stealing Cinderella  
Chuck Wicks  
Starting Now  
Natess**

Nate went to see Tess' dad. It wasn't a secret that he'd be asking for her hand.

Mr. Tyler left Nate standing in the living room, with a bunch of picture of Tess on the shelf.

She was 8 years old and playing cinderella. She was 6 and running through the sprinklers wiht a cherry popsicle grin. She was 4 and riding her bike. She was 2, bouncing on the bed and hitting her 10 year old brother with a pillow on christmas morning.

She was 16, dancing with her dad at her older brothers wedding.

Mr. Tyler came up behind Nate. "Isn't she something son?"

"Yeah, she's quite a woman."

Nate didn't get a reply. In Mr. Tyler's eyes, Tess was still a little girl playing cinderela.

In Tess' eyes, Nate was Prince Charmiing, but to Mr. Tyler, Nate was just thet dude who was stealing cinderella.

If Mr. Tyler gave Nate a hard time, Nate couldn't blame him.

Nate _was _The one stealing cinderella

**All I ever Wanted  
Chuch Wicks  
Starting Now  
Natess**

Tess got Nate going. And she knew it.

Today, they were running through a feild of flowers. All Nate could feel was happiness, All Nate ever wanted was Tess.

They were running past the lake, the moons pale light shinning and making Tess' hair shine.

"When we can drive, let's drive all night" Tess said,

They could go anywhenre, because they needed was eachother.


End file.
